mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariana/Current Timeline
Biography * '''Mortal Kombat X: '"On a task to retrieve the Edenian essence, a mysterious woman named Ariana sought out on a journey to find it. Locating it and now reserved on Outworld, Ariana joined Kotal Kahn's forces to search for it without repercussion. She enlisted with him, for now... " Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic) Ariana, an Edenian of rare power, infused with angelic abilities, seeks to find her true power. Mortal Kombat X (Game) Ariana is relocated in Outworld, Ariana searches the Edenian essence to activate its power to protect Earthrealm from a future invasions. Going into a relocated path, Ariana was on the roof of a building during the blockade of Kotal Kahn's carriage ride. She was across from the rebellious and former Empress, Mileena and her followers, Rain and Tanya. She paused suddenly and remembered catching up with them in a flashback. Ariana remembered that she was in a fight with the both of them. After the match and escaping from her grasps, Ariana now has her eyes on her former comrades. Ariana jumps down while the Tarakatan assault was happening and is confronted by D'Vorah who tries to sting her with her stingers but Ariana evaded. Ariana collided with her and defeated her. She grabbed D'Vorah as threw her to the carriage. Ariana was then confronted by Tao Wang. Following the events of the blockade, Ariana tracked down the lost Edenians to the Kuntan Jungle, where she hid behind a large tent waiting for an ambush. Before she could attack them, she was stopped by D'Vorah and Cassie Cage when they entered the hideout. Ariana retreated back to the outskirts of Outworld. Ariana then met up with two Earthrealmers who looked lost. She sneakily walked over there to them and then asked who they were. They stated their names as Jaden and Tyler Eichel. Tyrants Above (Game) Ariana is a DLC and her story is unknown. The New World Order Ariana is on the verge to free Edenia from Outworld. Revelations (Comics) Ariana is very close to finding the new Edenia. Ending * Mortal Kombat X: "Finding her truth within herself, Ariana traveled back to Outworld to seek retribution against Tao Wang. All the problems he caused against her, Ariana was then confronted by an angelic goddess. The angelic figure told her to go to Raiden and seek advice from him. Confronting Raiden about her powers, she was then introduced with a small portion of the Jinsei's power, making her a bit more powerful. Finally, coming back to face Tao Wang, Ariana finally defeated him." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat * Spawn of Elder Gods or Edenian God's essence. * Became an ally and protector of the new forces of Earthrealm with Jaden and Tyler Eichel. * Former partner of Kitana and Jade. Mortal Kombat X Comics *Joined Kotal Kahn's forces. *Confronted by Rain. *Attacked Skarlet but refused to kill her, letting her go. *Seeks out to find Reiko. Mortal Kombat X *Allies with Jaden and Tyler Eichel. * Defeated Azar and Tanya. * Defeated D'Vorah in the outskirts of Outworld. * Fought and defeated Tao Wang.Category:Alternative Timeline MK11Category:Character Subpages Category:Fanon Characters